


Разговоры о погоде

by Hux_and_Ren, Izverg



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Hux thinks too much, Hux&Ren: мини R—NC-17, M/M, Post TLJ, Supreme Leader Kylo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: «Было что-то ужасающее и приятное в том, что тебя трахает самый опасный мужчина в Галактике». Отношения Хакса и Рена пост-ТЛД.





	Разговоры о погоде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [strange weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391430) by [sunandoceanblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue). 



> название обыгрывает клише о том, что малознакомые люди говорят между собой о погоде

Было что-то ужасающее и приятное в том, что тебя трахает самый опасный мужчина в Галактике. Неудержимая сила, живое воплощение молнии, огня и смерти. Кайло Рен. Имя, которое по всей Галактике произносили тихим шепотом, страшась призвать его обладателя. Скорее монстр, чем человек.  
  
Кайло Рен, удобно устроившись между разведённых ног Армитажа Хакса, вбивался в него уверенно и монотонно. С отрешённым лицом, изогнувшись напряжённым телом. Таков он — Верховный лидер. Свободный от короны и безвкусных халатов. Обнажён по пояс, штаны приспущены ровно настолько, чтобы вынуть член.  
  
Хакс же, напротив, лежал, распластанный на кровати. Вцепившись в простыню и тяжело дыша, сотрясаясь всем телом от каждого толчка. Расфокусированный взгляд устремлен в потолок, в этом взгляде — лень и удовлетворение. Так легко лежать и ничего не делать. Откуда-то сверху раздавался густой голос Рена. Он взрыкивал, сопел и сыпал проклятиями, хотя и не обращался непосредственно к Хаксу. Такие молчаливые разговоры для них теперь практически норма. Им вообще не нужно больше разговаривать — им больше не нравится разговаривать. Остались лишь сигналы и жесты, прикосновения, толчки, раздевание. Пальцы, рты и члены.  
  
Удовольствие после долгого дня попыток собрать воедино то, что осталось от их жизней. Иногда Рен ждал в спальне, иногда требовал к себе Хакса во время исполнения служебных обязанностей, но заканчивалось всё одинаково.  
  
Рен поймал Хакса сразу после душа — закутанного в халат, свежевыбритого, с влажными волосами. А теперь тонкий слой пота покрывал его лоб, по груди растёкся румянец. Ему понадобится ещё один душ. Хотя, может, он забьёт на это. Может, он просто будет лежать здесь, переполненный скверной Рена. Бесстыдно демонстрируя свою порочность, которая настоящего офицера заставила бы с отвращением покачать головой. Может, он будет лежать здесь, пока Рен не возьмет его снова, и снова, и снова. Пока не останется ничего, что можно будет взять. Это будет легко. Бессмысленный, механический, приятный секс. В большинстве случаев Хакс даже кончал. Были времена, когда он кончал раньше Рена. Времена до «Старкиллера» и горечи, когда Рен почти каждую ночь стремился довести Хакса до оргазма несколько раз. Те времена остались далеко позади, но ни один из них не признавал этого.  
  
— Перевернись.  
  
Хакс моргнул и приподнял голову.  
  
— Извини?  
  
— Перевернись. Давай.  
  
Хакс не собирался ослушаться приказа Верховного лидера. В бытность молодым офицером он очень быстро приучился поступать так, как сказано.  _«Да, сэр», «Как скажете, сэр», «Ради Первого Порядка»._  Но теперь он уже не был кадетом или офицером младшего состава. Сейчас выше него был только Верховный лидер.  
  
Прежде, до смерти Сноука, они были равны. Так сказали им и остальным. Хотя это не было правдой. Рен явно не задумывался об этом. А Хаксу было плевать. Пока Рен не становился на его пути и не вмешивался в его действия руководителя, а Хакс не вмешивался в дела Рена, было легко притворяться, что они равны. Что они — партнёры. Сокомандующие. Было ли у них вообще когда-нибудь что-то общее?  
  
Рен отстранился, и Хакс, перекатившись на живот, сложил руки перед собой и упёрся в них подбородком. Ноги согнуты в коленях, зад выставлен на обозрение. Смотрел ли Рен? Восхищался ли им? Так, как он… так, как Рен делал это прежде, словно видел перед собой ёбаную Галактику.  
  
Рен вновь вошёл в него — грубо, напористо. Но боли не было. Рен не трахал Хакса, предварительно не подготовив его как следует. Парой пальцев тут было не отделаться. Впрочем, причиной тому был эгоизм Рена. Он думал, что слишком огромен, чтобы трахать Хакса без должной растяжки, а не потому, что ему и правда было до этого дело.  
  
Под этим углом член скользнул глубже, и Хакс, приподняв бёдра, уткнулся лицом в простыню. Будто сука во время течки, готовая к спариванию. Рен обхватил его талию. Сжимая и поглаживая кожу облачёнными в перчатки руками, он почти сумел соединить кончики пальцев. Хотя не до конца. Хакс был худым и нежным. Ужасная комбинация для офицера его ранга, впрочем, нельзя сказать, что у него когда-либо было время для настоящих тренировок. Он делал то, что от него требовали, карабкаясь всё выше и выше по карьерной лестнице, и прежде чем это заметили, он стал генералом, не имея ни капли настоящего опыта. О чём Рен постоянно ему напоминал.  
  
Хотя Рену, наверное, нравилась его мягкость. Руки Рена проникали повсюду: ощупывали живот, задницу, бёдра. Сжимали, оставляя синяки в форме ладони, выглядящие довольно красиво при искусственном освещении и саднящие, когда Хакс трогал их. Через несколько дней они сходили, и когда они исчезали, Рен ставил ему новые. Никто никогда не видел этих синяков, хотя Хаксу хотелось выставить их на всеобщее обозрение. Самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, сверкнуть пурпурными отметинами на запястьях, шее и бёдрах.  _«Видели? Вот как сильно меня хотят», «Посмотрите, как отчаянно Верховный лидер желает прикасаться ко мне»._  
  
Ему всегда было мало. Хакс нараспев умолял Рена:  _«Ещё, ещё, больше»_ , — и Рен давал ему это  _больше_ , но всё же этого было недостаточно. Хакс был жадным и эгоистичным — он хотел обладать Реном целиком и полностью. Он ненавидел те долгие месяцы, когда Рен отсутствовал. Делая Сила-знает-что с Сила-знает-кем, удовлетворяя свои потребности с кем-то ещё, кроме Хакса. Хакс был слишком самовлюблённым и верил в то, что он — лучшее, что случалось с Реном, даже если это было неправдой. Ведь Рен всегда возвращался к нему. Даже теперь, когда они ненавидели друг друга.  
  
Рен прильнул к его спине, тяжело дыша, сопя, как какой-то дикий зверь. Зверь, которому не место в холодных металлических стенах Звёздного разрушителя, во главе шумной массы офицеров и штурмовиков.  
  
Хрипя, Рен клацал зубами и грубо вколачивался в Хакса. И это было слишком. Всегда. Иногда Рен кричал. Иногда Хакс. Иногда они кричали оба, иногда оба молчали, и тишину нарушала лишь лёгкая пульсация в мозгу Хакса да ворчание Рена, отдававшееся эхом в ушах. Громкие, бессмысленные разговоры, которых у них никогда не было.  
  
Рен кончил.  
  
Хакс нет.  
  
Не в этот раз. Жаль. Хотя он всегда может завершить начатое позже. Член Рена, подёргиваясь, пульсировал внутри, заполняя семенем. Не самое приятное ощущение. Если бы Рен не торопился, то надел бы средство защиты, но это был один из тех дней, когда ему слишком не терпелось, чтобы ещё и озаботиться предохранением. Рен был довольно умён, чтобы подцепить что-нибудь во время своих путешествий, но Хакс после такого всегда сдавал анализы. На всякий случай. Если бы Рен наградил его какой-то дрянью, у Хакса появился бы реальный повод вызвериться на Рена. А вот оправдать ярость уязвлёнными чувствами было сложнее.  
  
Оба лежали не двигаясь. Впрочем, Хакс физически не мог этого сделать, зажатый, как в капкане, между прижимающимся к его спине упругим животом Рена и кроватью. Он ощущал липкость, дискомфорт и всё это ужасное посткоитальное послевкусие. Отчаянно хотелось курить, и повторный душ не помешал бы. Его член оказался придавлен к постели, но все признаки возбуждения уже сошли на нет. Может, даже дрочить не придётся. Он мог продолжить выполнять свои обязанности, упиваясь самобичеванием и крайней неудовлетворённостью.  
  
Рен рухнул на него, навалившись сверху всем своим весом. У Хакса перехватило дыхание. Рен был массивным. И тяжёлым.  
  
— Рен.  
  
Рен заворчал и перекатился на бок, увлекая Хакса за собой. Его обмякший член выскользнул из дырки и упёрся Хаксу в поясницу. Рен по-прежнему не мог отдышаться, прижимаясь к его уху губами. Закрыв глаза, Хакс позволил Рену обвиться вокруг него. В этом не было ничего необычного — Рен часто обнимал его после секса. Рен уставал и, вероятно, стремился к покою в те несколько минут, которые ему требовались для того, чтобы прийти в себя. Они провели так много ночей, засыпая, не потрудившись принять душ. И тогда Хакс просыпался оплетенным сильными горячими руками и ногами Рена. Иногда с волосами Рена во рту. Иногда слишком крепко притиснутым к груди Рена. Но чаще всего Хакс пробуждался и ощущал, как к нему прижимается стояк, который странным образом приглашал остаться в постели и позволить Рену толкнуться внутрь, заполнив его спермой ещё до начала вахты. И Хакс всякий раз поддавался искушению.  
  
— Хорошо было, — произнёс Рен.  
  
Хакс промолчал. Он не был уверен, что следует ответить.  _«Спасибо, Верховный лидер?»_  Но Хакс ведь ничего не сделал. Может, Рен хвалил себя?  
  
Рен зарылся лицом в плечо Хакса.  
  
— Ты кончил?  
  
Хакс усмехнулся.  
  
— Почему ты ничего не сказал?  
  
Пальцы Рена скользнули вдоль бедра и обхватили округлую ягодицу. Хакс поёжился от звука, с которым липкая плоть коснулась липкой плоти. Рен легонько шлёпнул его, и Хакс почти закатил глаза. Несмотря ни на что, Рен очень ценил его задницу.  
  
— Попроси довести тебя до оргазма, — прорычал он Хаксу на ухо.  
  
— Всё нормально. Я приму душ и буду готовиться ко сну.  
  
— Это был приказ, гранд-маршал.  
  
Хакс знал, каково это — умолять Рена. Иногда он не мог совладать с собой; он творил постыдные вещи, когда в него проникал член. Но до сих пор Рен не приказывал ему просить. Это было совершенно чёткое требование. Будто Рен хотел, чтобы Хакс снова претендовал на определённые права в их отношениях. Были времена, когда Рену в самом деле нравилось доводить Хакса до оргазма, ну или, по крайней мере, тешить своё эго. Рену нравилось слушать, как Хакс нахваливал его, называя лучшим ёбарем в своей жизни. Рен знал, как прикасаться к нему, под каким углом трахать его.  
  
— Ну хорошо, давай. Заставь меня кончить.  
  
Рен вцепился в его ягодицы и раздвинул их. Хакс почувствовал, как из дырки сочится сперма. Вокруг влажного отверстия закружили пальцы. Хакс вздрогнул, хотя прикосновение было приятным. Что это нашло на Рена? Откуда такая заинтересованность в удовольствии Хакса? Жалость? Наверняка это связано с жалостью. Ведь именно это и происходило всё время: он лежал здесь и молча сносил её.  
  
Два пальца толкнулись внутрь. Хакс зажмурился, когда Рен резко развёл их в стороны.  
  
— Ты кончишь для меня. Кончишь для своего Верховного лидера, — пробормотал Рен, лизнув Хаксу подбородок.  
  
А ещё говорят, что романтика умерла.  
  
Хакс не успел ответить — вторая рука Рена опустилась вниз и обхватила член. Благодаря стимуляции Рена, возбуждение вернулось, хотя и показалось Хаксу фальшивым. Всего лишь физическая реакция. А было ли оно хоть когда-нибудь подлинным?  
  
С умелыми пальцами, надрачивающими его член и разминающими дырку, Хакс кончил меньше чем за две минуты с отвратительным всхлипом. Рен ничего не сказал. Только убрал обе руки и, поднявшись на ноги, направился в освежитель. Хакс уставился на закрытую дверь. Перепачканный в семени и смазке, один в постели. Раздался шум воды, а Хакс всё продолжал смотреть.  
  
Он не думал, что когда-нибудь поймёт Рена. Может, тот просто хотел удостовериться, что всё ещё способен довести Хакса до оргазма. Даже теперь, когда они почти не разговаривали. А может, это был такой уёбищный способ наладить отношения. А может, Рен сделал это, потому что мог.  
  
Он был Верховным лидером. И он не нуждался в причинах, мотивах или оправдании чего бы то ни было. И именно это делало его самым опасным мужчиной в Галактике.


End file.
